Dear Inuyasha,
by Kiriari
Summary: A letter from Kagome. Takes place after the SPOILER defeat of Naraku and destroying the jewel; in the few years when she couldn't get through the well.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing... none. :P Don't hurt me... here, have a cookie. **

**Written one year into the seperation of the eras after defeating Naruto and destroying the jewel. **

Inuyasha,

Well, it seems I'm to be in the modern era forever now. We defeated Naraku and get rid of the jewel forever, so its all good right? All the adventures we had and all the friends we gathered as we traveled the country, it was all great fun. I got to meet so many people and experience so much with you, and to suddenly be back in my own time is somewhat disorienting. I'd grown so used to being able to go back and forth through the well from my time to yours. You time of trees, small villages, and demons. Demons that don't exist in my own. It really grew on me, and I never expected to be stopped from my travels.

I hope Sango is doing ok, because Miroku is such a womanizer. Oh who am I kidding. Is Kirara being good? Shippo should be doing well too I hope, growing up and becoming an even better fox demon! And Sesshomaru isn't causing you too much trouble is he? I know you too seemed to accept eachothers existence, but somehow I doubt you two are on speaking terms.

There are times when I will go into the shrine and climb down to the bottom of the well, just in the hope that it will let me through again. I stopped crying about it. Others I will move toward the tree and lay my head against it, thinking of the first time I ever saw you. And all the troubles and all the good things it led too. Every bit of it, I find something here that relates to the past. Even where Kaede's village was, as it wasn't really that far, considering. Sometimes I think I see you just out of the corner of my eye, Inuyasha. But when I turn to look you aren't there.

Did you know that I'm continuing school? I'm really behind right now, but I'm working my through everything I missed to graduate. All of my friends are really confused about how I suddenly reappeared completely healthy. I mean, with all the sicknesses my grandpa was saying I had, I don't blame them. When they tell me the things he claimed I had that I didn't know about, its really hard not to laugh. Some of these illnesses I've never even heard of. Since I'm not missing any classes anymore everything seems to make sense. Especially history, even though there isn't anything about demons in it. Which really does confuse me, because they played such a big role yet they are no where. I've caught some demon's names, but they aren't demons! Well they are... but, not to anyone but me.

Confusing right? They put me in a place for crazy people if I ever tried to say what really happened 500 years ago. Some of the stuff they teach just seems so wrong, especially on topics that obviously have relevance to Naraku, but its all so twisted up! Its things like this that keep me thinking of coming back, and looking into the well or staring at the tree where you were for 50 years. Do you think that demons evolved enough to blend in with us. That maybe they are as common as humans, just better at hiding? Oh, why am I asking, you wouldn't care about that. This is said with a funny tone of course, don't get bad Inuyasha. Sit! Gotcha, its only writing.

My friends still question me about you and how I can put up with such a two timer. Its really funny, when they ask how you have white hair and how you could love Kikyo too. I understand it, but they don't. My mom will ask if i'm ok at times, but grandpa doesn't bring it up much. He's just glad I'm home safe, with all his crazy rituals and ideas, he really does care. Sota told his friends about you, sort of, and I think he understands how I feel right now the best. I want to go back, but at the same time I know I can't, and that I have to learn to live normally again. Its really weird.

Inuyasha, do you sit at the well sometimes? Do you ever think of me where you are? Do you wonder how this 'thing called school' is going with me. If I'm in trouble or if I'm doing well. If Sota is growing up and idolizing you still? Do you ever get mad at Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. I hope you don't throw Shippo around, of wack him on the head. It can stunt his growth I'm sure! But most of all, do you miss me?

I'm looking out the window right now, looking at the moon and remember all the nights we slept outside in the forest. Are you looking at the sky too? All the nights around a fire, and your love of ramen noodles. You were so silly, Inuyasha. Well, I guess what I'm saying is... I don't plan on forgetting you. Or any of you. I plan to remember it all. But I also want to be able to live my life here, even though I really I want to go back. Why do I want to come back to the feudal era? Well, its really simple Inuyasha, I miss you.

I miss all of you. But its you that I miss the most. Enough so that I would go back and spend all of my life with you. With the well closed off... well I guess I'm not gonna be getting that. But I can hope, and I will hope, as long as it takes, that I'll get to see everyone again. I'll get to see _you_ again.

Maybe, I just have to wait. Maybe.

Yours,

Kagome


End file.
